


Hands

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Samantha finds herself examining Dr. Harris's hands...
Relationships: Lisa Harris/Samantha Spade





	Hands

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I do follow this show and I adore it, I am also one full season behind as well, 'tis the way of TV over here...  
  


**Hands**

  
**By The Raven**

Agent Samantha Spade shifted minutely in her seat, aware of the growing distraction within her and hoping that the therapist sitting across from her would not notice.

Samantha suspected that the rich, dark eyes of Dr. Lisa Harris did not miss much.

It was the woman's hands that were driving Samantha to this distraction; elegant, long fingered, capable looking hands.

Hands that made Samantha wonder what Dr. Harris did when she was not at work...

Did she cook? Did she play a sport, tennis perhaps? Or maybe the woman did something completely different; drive dirt bikes on her days off, or something like that.

Samantha had been aware of her attraction towards the brunette Doctor from the moment the two had first met and Samantha was first to admit that she had enjoyed the verbal sparring the two had engaged in more than she would ever admit to.

The blonde Agent turned her focus back towards the brunette's face, relieved to see that the Doctor seemed to be unaware of her scrutiny, for now at least.

As her eyes dropped back to the hands, folded so casually across the other woman's lap, Samantha felt her mind travel down a less-than-innocent path as her mind started to ponder just how those hands would be on her body, what they would taste like, feel like.

Another minute shift in position and Samantha felt her clothes acutely, as they seemed to caress her body, adding to her madness...

Samantha could feel the pressure built, escalate, the desire to know the answers to her questions. She no longer felt she needed to talk to Lisa Harris, but would be more likely to sprout wings and fly than stop coming here, being here.

Samantha Spade knew that part of her would never let go of this fetish, this obsession she had with the other woman's hands.

Sighing, Samantha shifted again and looked up at the Doctor's face, seeing the woman's professional mask in place, a picture of light interest, detachment, slight curiosity.

Only the woman's eyes were open, only the sable coloured irises told any kind of story...

Samantha was frustrated that she did not know how to read the stories, did not seem to have the language to know what they were telling her.

Shifting her attention back to those coveted hands, Samantha almost missed the shift in the Doctor's expression, a crack in the professional facade; the brunette woman had noticed.

Noticed Samantha's perusal, her shifting, her sigh...

Now what?

As Samantha watched, Lisa Harris moved her hands and like a woman bewitched, Samantha followed their path, seeing how they deftly picked up a pen and begun to fiddle with it ever so slightly.

Sharp, well trained senses, long practiced, picked up on just what that could mean.

Lisa Harris was nervous, only a little bit, but nervous none the less...

Why would the Doctor be nervous... Unless...

The realization struck Samantha and she almost snapped her head up to look into the other woman's dark eyes.

Suddenly she could read the stories and speak the language and the message was crystal clear!

Samantha felt alternating waves of emotion, of heat, of fear and of desire engulf her as her rigid control slipped from her grasp and she surged to her feet, almost chocking on her need, the need she had to feel Lisa Harris's hands on her, in her, to know what they tasted like, felt like...

Realising that she would lose control in mere seconds, consequences be damned, Samantha abruptly turned and stalked towards the door only to be stopped by a touch on her shoulder, one that caused her to freeze to the spot, caused her heart to stop in her chest...

Turning, she looked into the dark eyes of Lisa Harris, made almost black by desire, by want, by Samantha.

The message was crystal clear and when Samantha received it the second time, any control she possessed was lost once and for all...

**The End** ****


End file.
